


Vier Küsse und kein Todesfall

by Velence



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s02e04 Duet, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Witzig“, fauchte Rodney. „Wenn das ein fairer Körpertausch gewesen wäre, hätte ich jetzt Brüste!“</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vorwitzige Stimmen

**Author's Note:**

> DE Bingo - RUNDE 2  
> http://de_bingo.livejournal.com/  
> Bingo-Prompt: Große romantische Gesten

Rodneys Augen bewegten sich von links nach rechts und wieder zurück, während sein Körper in Schockstarre im Bett verharrte. Er presste seine dünne Decke gegen die nackte Brust. Niemand war zu sehen, dabei war er sicher, dass eine hysterische Stimme ihn geweckt hatte.

~Wie alt bist du? Ich dachte, ab einem gewissen Alter bekommt man keine Morgenlatte mehr.~

Da war sie wieder, die Stimme von Laura Cadman – in seinem Kopf. 

Immer noch.

Rodney stöhnte. Er drückte die Decke fester gegen seinen Körper. „Erstens bin ich nicht alt und zweitens ist das ganz normal.“

~Stimmt, du bist benimmst dich wie ein pubertärer Dreizehnjähriger.~

„Und das so früh am Morgen“, ächzte Rodney. Er warf einen hastigen Blick unter die Decke, um zu prüfen, wie viel er anhatte, bevor er sie wieder gegen seine spärlich behaarte Brust hielt.

Gott, wer hatte dieser Frau eigentlich erlaubt, in seinem Körper nackt zu schlafen? Sein Körper, wohlgemerkt, nicht ihrer. Zumindest war er in seinem Bett aufgewacht. Und sie schien auch den nächtlichen Sport unterlassen zu haben, denn er spürte kein Brennen in den Waden von ihrem Lauftraining wie im Morgen zuvor.

~Nichts, was ich nicht schon gesehen hätte, McKay...~, trällerte Laura fröhlich in seinem Kopf.

„Witzig“, fauchte Rodney. „Wenn das ein fairer Körpertausch gewesen wäre, hätte ich jetzt Brüste!“

~Und du hättest eine Menstruation. Ich kann mir dich eigentlich nicht noch unangenehmer vorstellen, als du gewöhnlich bist. ~

Von allen Männern, warum hatte sie ausgerechnet Rodney McKay erwischt? Ronon wäre eine aufregende Alternative, der sich wahrscheinlich nicht so wie Rodney angestellt hätte. Oder Colonel Sheppard mit seiner laissez faire Attitüde. Oder Carson, das wäre aufregend gewesen.

„Herzlichen Dank, Miss Geradeheraus!“

Grummelnd stolperte Rodney aus dem Bett, während er die Decke um seine Hüfte wickelte. Mit einer Hand fischte er seinen Bademantel von der Stuhllehne. Er schlüpfte mit der Hand in den Ärmel und versuchte, den Rest elegant über seine Schulter zu werfen, bevor er das Gehampel aufgab, die Decke fallen ließ und den Bademantel endlich überstreifte.

~Gott~, japste Laura, „Ist eine Erektion immer dermaßen ablenkend?“

„Nur wenn man versucht, sie ignorieren“, erwiderte Rodney schnippisch, aber auch seine Gedanken hingen wortwörtlich zwischen seinen Beinen. „Wage es ja nicht, an Carson zu denken! Es ist schon peinlich genug, dass ich ihn versammelter Mannschaft geküsst habe.“

~Das ist, was alle denken werden...~

„Willst du... willst du damit sagen... dass die Leute denken, ich sei...?“

~Schwul. Jup, das denkt wohl so ziemlich jeder.~

„Warum?“, quiekte Rodney entsetzt.

~Es gibt wilde Gerüchte über dich und Zelenka, ein paar mit Sheppard und dann noch Carson. Letztere werden sich jetzt potenzieren.~

„Gott.“ Rodney stöhnte. Ihn interessierte die Meinung anderer nicht, aber zu hören, was – mal abgesehen von den üblichen Verwünschungen – über ihn in Umlauf war, überraschte ihn doch. „Mein Körper ist keine Mietwohnung, die man einfach so benutzen kann!“, fuhr er sie an. „Meine Beziehung mit Carson wird für immer darunter leiden, dass du meinen Körper für deine... deine Gelüste benutzt hast!“ Er fühlte sich irgendwie... missbraucht.

~Jesus, Rodney. Keine Sorge, dein Image kann unmöglich noch schlechter werden.~

„Haha.“ Rodney rollte mit den Augen. „Du hättest warten können. Oder ihn vor diesem... diesem Desaster küssen können.“

~Ich hatte mir meinen ersten Kuss mit Carson auch anders vorgestellt. Außerdem habe ich Katie geküsst. Aber du musst zugeben, der Kuss war gut. Beide waren gut.~ Rodney konnte Laura direkt vor seinem inneren Auge sehen, wie sie auf die Unterlippe biss, und dieses Gefühl ging augenblicklich in seine Leistengegend. Fahrige Finger knoteten den Gürtel des Bademantels straff zu. Bei beiden Küssen hatte sich Laura Cadman mit seinem Körper beneidenswert ins Zeug gelegt.

„Ich hätte das Date mit Katie auch sehr gut allein hinbekommen.“

~Sah mir nicht so aus.~

„Pah“, schnaubte Rodney. „Ich hätte mir mehr Zeit gelassen. Wie ein Gentleman.“

~Klar, McKay, der Gentleman.~

„Küsst du öfters wildfremde Frauen?“

~Ich habe mir genommen, es in Zukunft öfter zu tun~, parierte sie. ~Nicht dass ich eine Zukunft hätte.~

Rodney atmete tief ein und aus. Das war emotionale Erpressung. Er gab nur ein Bewusstsein, eine Seele, die auf Dauer diesen Körper bewohnen konnte und Cadman hatte erklärt, freiwillig Rodneys Körper zu verlassen. Sie hatte nur einen letzten Tag ausgehandelt. Mit Ausnahmen, unter anderen keine Meg Ryan-Filme und keine Push-ups.

~Wir sollten etwas dagegen unternehmen...~ Lauras Stimme war merklich belegt.

„Heilige... Und das noch vor dem ersten Kaffee...“ Rodney biss die Zähne zusammen. Er versuchte standhaft an etwas Unerotisches zu denken. Es war vielleicht okay, mit Kumpels zu wichsen – nicht, dass jemals jemand mit ihm hatte einen Porno sehen oder Doktor spielen wollen – aber er würde sich schon gar nicht mit einer Frau in seinem Kopf einen runterholen.

~Ich bin bereit...~, atmete Laura.

„Nein!“

~Wenn du es nicht tust, muss ich...~ Laura übernahm die Kontrolle und ließ Rodneys rechte Hand zu seinem Schritt wandern.

„Nein!“, rief Rodney und schlug mit seiner Hand auf sein bestes Stück. „Au, scheiße!“ Unfreiwillig ging er in die Hocke und versteckte sein Gemächt schützend zwischen den Beinen. „Verfluchte Scheiße!“

~Das ist fies~, bestätigte Laura.

„Das kannst du laut sagen“, erwiderte Rodney anklagend.

~Ich wollte nur helfen. Sollen wir warten, bis das Blut von allein abfließt? Es wäre eine Schande. Ich wollte schon immer wissen, wie es sich anfühlt.~ Lauras Stimme änderte sich spöttelnd zu schmeichelnd. ~Komm schon, McKay, sei ein schmutziger Junge! Grrrr!~ Sie kicherte und fügte mit ernster Stimme hinzu: ~Du kannst es mir nicht abschlagen. Vielleicht bin ich morgen schon nicht mehr unter den Lebenden! Ich bin bereit, loszulassen, also erfülle mir diesen letzten Wunsch.~

„Das ist Erpressung!“ Ein sehr physischer Teil von Rodney war hellauf begeistert von Lauras Wunsch. Sie hätten tot sein können, getoastet wie die Mäuse im Labor. Glücklicherweise hatte der Versuch, sie beide in wieder in ihre eigenen Körper zu materialisieren, lediglich zu einem Bewusstseinsverlust geführt. „Ihr habt euch gegen mich verschworen“, schimpfte Rodney mit sich und Cadman. Selbst der bequemste Bademantel konnte seine ausgewachsene Beule nicht mehr verstecken. Das Gefühl, etwas unternehmen zu müssen, wurde fordernder und regte seine Fantasie an.

„Nenn mich nie wieder einen schmutzigen Jungen“, knurrte Rodney. Er vermied den Spiegel, als er ins Bad ging und den Bademantel an einem Haken aufhängte. Ein erotischer Schauer durchfuhr ihn, nachdem er sich unter die Dusche gestellt hatte und ihm bewusst wurde, was er vorhatte.

~Das fühlt sich... aufregend an~, murmelte Laura.

„Schhhh. Keine Carson-Fantasien, verstanden? Verstanden?“

~Absolut!~

„Und kein Wort mehr.“ Rodney vermied es, an sich herunterzusehen. Laura musste seinen Penis schon zu Gesicht bekommen haben, als er sich erleichtern war, aber das hier war noch einen Ticken intimer. Körperfunktionen waren schon unangenehm genug. Gut, die Frau war in seinem Kopf, intimer ging es gar nicht mehr. Aber trotzdem.

Das warme Wasser war eine echte Wohltat. Rodney tauchte seinen Kopf unter den Strahl und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen mehrmals durch die Haare, bis sie vollkommen nass waren. Schließlich gab er eine kleine Menge Duschgel auf seine Handinnenfläche und verrieb diese, bis sie ein wenig schäumte.

~Fass dich an. Los, Rodney!~

„Klappe, Cheerleader. Das ist immer noch mein Körper!“ Nichtsdestotrotz legte Rodney mit geschlossenen Augen seine eingeseifte Hand um seinen Schaft.

~Gott~, stöhnte Laura, um sich im gleichen Atemzug zu entschuldigen.

Rodney ließ seiner Fantasie freien Lauf, wobei er vermied, an Cadman zu denken. Die Frau war außerdem nicht sein Typ, viel zu vorlaut. Zu lange hatte er den Drang und das Pochen ignoriert, was nun mit voller Wucht in sein Bewusstsein trat. Nachdem Rodney seine Hand vom Schaum befreit hatte, spielte er genüsslich mit seiner Eichel.

Laura gab kleine, neckische Geräusche von sich, die Rodney in seiner Fantasie einer anderen Frau zuordnete. Sam Carter erschien vor seinem geistigen Auge. Sie trug nur einen Slip und Spitzen-BH, der ein wenig mehr ausgefüllt war, als es der Fall in der Realität war. Rodney ließ sie sich langsam ausziehen, während sich sein Mund öffnete.

Ohne an Laura zu denken öffnete Rodey seine Lider und blickte an sich herab. Sein Penis war zur vollen Pracht angewachsen. Er nahm ihn locker in seine Faust und rieb den Schaft gefährlich langsam. Die Vorstellung, Sex mit Sam zu haben, hatte ihn während ewig langen Monate im kalten Russland sehr viel Spaß gemacht, doch mit seiner Ankunft auf Atlantis hatte jemand anderes die Pole Positon seiner Fantasien eingenommen. Als Rodney seine Augen schloss und sein Tempo langsam, aber stetig erhöhte, hatte sich Sam in John Sheppard verwandelt, der ihn heftig küsste. Anstelle seiner eigenen Hand war es Sheppard, der ihn befriedigte. 

Lustvoll stöhnte Rodney. Ein plötzliches Kieksen von Laura nahm er gar nicht als fremd war, so sehr war er mit sich beschäftigt. Cadman ließ sich von den Gefühlen und Regungen, die sich in Rodneys Körper abspielten, treiben. Sheppard war ein attraktiver Mann, aber sie hatte nicht geahnt, dass auch Rodney zu den Menschen gehörte, die ihm hinterher schmachteten.

Die Hand bewegte sich rauf und runter, sodass sich die Vorhaut der Eichel vor- und zurückschob. Laura war überrascht, wie schnell Rodney kam. Doch pubertierender Dreizehnjähriger kam ihr flüchtig der Gedanke, ohne dass der Besitzer des Körpers etwas bewusst davon mitbekam. Sie war froh, dass sie dann doch nicht so unmittelbar miteinander verbunden waren und alle Gedanken und Erinnerungen teilten. Dass sie etwas von seiner Fantasie mitbekam, war sicher nicht Rodneys Absicht gewesen. Mit seinen Augen sah sie, wie Sperma in mehreren Schüben herausspritzte.

Rodney stellte sich wieder direkt unter den Duschstrahl und ließ seine Hand träge über seine Brust und Kronjuwelen fahren.

~Wow, ich hätte nie gedacht, je mit Rodney McKay Sex zu haben~, unterbrach Laura die genussvolle Stille, um sich wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen. Sie würde sicher nicht Rodneys Ego streicheln, auch wenn es ihr gefallen hatte, um nicht zu sagen: es war heiß gewesen.

Rodney schnaufte. Er setzte bereits zu einer gepfefferten Erwiderung an, aber dann hing er doch lieber der Post-Orgasmusstimmung nach und sagte: „Technisch gesehen hatten wir keinen Sex.“

~Mi casa est su casa. Deine Hand ist meine Hand.~ Plötzlich lachte Laura los, als sie ihre eigenen Worte hörte.

Rodney fiel in das Lachen ein.

Später stand er frisch geduscht und befriedigt vor dem Spiegel und sah sich in die Augen. „Ich bin nicht dein persönliches Geschlechterexperiment.“ Er deutete mit spitzem Finger im Spiegel auf sich.

Laura neigte seinen Kopf und gab einen unschuldigen Blick zum Besten. Sie konnte Sex-Grinsen nicht vermeiden. Allmählich verstand sie, warum es zwischen Rodney und Katie nicht geklickt hatte. Selbst zwischen ihr und Rodney hatte es mehr Spannung gegeben. „Rette einfach unsere Ärsche.“

~~~

Nach dem morgendlichen Auftakt war Rodney relaxter als am Vortag. Er und Laura hatten sich fast ein wenig aneinander gewöhnt, auch wenn keiner der beiden es zugeben wollte. In der Messe löschte er seinen Kaffeedurst und ließ Laura großzügig entscheiden, was sie zum Frühstück essen sollten – mal abgesehen von Zitrone in jeglicher Form.

~Henkersmahlzeit, was?~, stichelte Laura.

„Nein“, empörte sich Rodney und schwafelte sogleich drauflos. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ihr zu Gefallen hatte er sogar einen Pokerabend mit den Mädels über sich ergehen lassen – und seinen Spaß daran gefunden. Die Runde war anfangs zurückhaltend gewesen, ehe sie den halb unbekannten Gast mit Alkohol bespaßt hatten.

~Schon okay, Rodney~, unterbrach Laura seinen Redeschwall. 

„Okay, mhm, gut. Die ... ähm letzte Mahlzeit kommt noch. Und sie wird tausend Mal besser sein. Nicht dass -“

~McKay. Klappe. Essen fassen.~

Zufrieden griff Laura nach zwei Muffins, schließlich musste Rodney die Kalorien abtrainieren und nicht sie. Während sie zusammen die Auswahl des Frühstücksbüffets begutachteten, meinte sie schließlich: „Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt, wie es ist, einen Penis zu haben. Wenn ich einen hätte, würde ich mich sehr wahrscheinlich selbst verletzen. Es ist schon anstrengend genug, mit Brüsten zu Joggen. Manchmal trage ich zwei Sport-BHs! Und vorgestern beim Joggen -“

„Nein, ah“, rief Rodney, als hätte er sich verletzt. Bereits jetzt erntete er komische Blicke, weil niemand Lauras Stimme hören konnte, es sein denn, sie entschied sich bewusst dafür.

~Wenn ich einen Penis hätte, wäre er massig. Länge, pah! Er wäre... hübsch.~

„Gott, womit habe ich das verdient?“ Rodney seufzte. „Hübsch? Mein Penis ist nicht kein pinker, glänzender Dildo. Mein Penis ist echt!“ Eine von den Botanikerinnen, deren Namen Rodney sich nie merken konnte, sah ihn merkwürdig an. „Aus Fleisch und Blut!“

~Hey, da sind Teyla, Ronon und Sheppard. Gehen wir rüber.~

„Ich bin auch dafür, dass wir die Anzahl der Menschen begrenzen, die denken, ich sei durchgeknallt. Durchgeknallter als sonst.“ Rodney lächelte schmallippig. Sie ignorierten die neugierigen Blicke einiger Militärs.

„Was war das, McKay? Ein Tumult am frühen Morgen?“, fragte John, als Rodney sich auf den freien Platz neben ihn setzte.

„Cadman redet zu viel“, knurrte Rodney.

„Penisneid?“, amüsierte sich Ronon, etwas aufgeschnappt hatte.

„Rodney hat einen recht... attraktiven Penis. Ich habe schon schlimmere Gurken gesehen“, übernahm Laura Rodneys Mund. Es bereitete ihr besonderes Vergnügen, ihn ein wenig zu piesacken. McKay konnte ein unmöglicher Vorgesetzter sein, nur gut, dass sie nicht direkt unter ihm arbeitete. Selbst Teyla konnte ab da ihr Gesicht nicht mehr kontrollieren und grinste belustigt. Bevor Cadman noch etwas sagen konnte, um ihn weiter zu diskreditieren, stopfte sich Rodney schnell etwas vom dem Fake-Rührei in den Mund, dessen Geschmack er inzwischen mochte. Wahrscheinlich würde er das Rührei auf der Erde verschmähen, sollte er irgendwann einmal wieder zurückkehren.

„Ich bin froh, dass meine Situation eurer Unterhaltung dient“, mischte sich Rodney mit vollem Mund ein.

„Rodney, ich sollte es dir vielleicht sagen...“ John grinste noch immer breit.

„Was?“ Rodney spukte fast sein Essen. „Klebt ein Zettel auf meinem Rücken? Oder geht es um meinen Penis? Dann will ich es nicht wissen.”

„Indirekt geht es schon um deinen...“ John stand der Schalk ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Dein Hosenstall ist offen.“

~Sheppard ist heiß~, wisperte Laura, obwohl niemand außer McKay sie in dem Moment hören konnte.

„Klappe, G.I. Jane!“, zischte Rodney aufgebracht. „Essen fassen.“

Sie spotten noch ein wenig über Rodney, ehe Teyla einlenkte und das Thema wechselte. Laura ließ ihn während des weiteren Frühstücks in Ruhe, konnte es aber nicht lassen, unter dem Tisch Rodneys Bein gegen Sheppards zu schieben. Die gute Laune war dem Colonnel nicht zu nehmen, so sah er ihn grinsend mit einem Fragezeichen im Gesicht an, aber weder Rodney noch Laura reagierten darauf. Das musste vorerst reichen, um das Wasser zu testen.


	2. Mäusetoast, Cyrano und Colonel Kirk

Nach dem Frühstück erkundigten sie sich als erstes im Labor, ob sie inzwischen eine Lösung für ihr Problem gefunden hatten. Ein übermüdeter Radek begrüßte sie, nur um mitzuteilen, dass es nichts Neues gab, woraufhin Rodney den Mann zum Schlafen wegschickte. Widerwillig trabte Zelenka gähnend davon.

Mit einer Tasse Kaffee bewaffnet sah sich Rodney die Fortschritte an.

~Nicht viel passiert seit dem Mäusetoast~, meinte Laura enttäuscht. Ihr Schicksal war besiegelt.

„Wenn es um Explosivstoff geht, frage ich dich“, zischelte Rodney, aber tatsächlich hatte sich seither nicht viel bewegt. 

~Komm schon, Rod-neeeey, wir wollen meine letzten Stunden nicht verplempern. Du hast es mir versprochen~, nölte Laura. Sie hatte keine Lust aufs Abstellgleis zu geraten, denn wenn der Wissenschaftler sich erst vor seinen Laptop gesetzte, reagierte er auf gar nichts mehr. 

Mit jeder Stunde merkte sie, wie es schwerer und schwerer wurde, McKays Körper zu kontrollieren. Jeder Handgriff ans Steuer erwies sich als kräftezehrend, weshalb sie den Großteil der Zeit Rodney die Führung überließ.

Nachdem Rodney mit einem der anderen Eierköpfen gesprochen hatte, ihn sofort zu kontaktieren, wenn es Neuigkeiten gab, verließen sie das Labor. Er schlenderte durch die Flure Atlantis’. „Was machen wir? Poker? Haare frisieren? Als Ausgleich mal über Brüste reden?“

~Jumperhangar!~

„Okay.“ Rodney zog kurz die Augenbrauen hoch und zuckte mit den Schultern. Hauptsache sie gingen nicht zu Heightmeyer, um über ihre Probleme zu reden. Elizabeth und Carson hatten ihn frei gestellt, bis die Situation geklärt war. „Elizabeth lässt uns bestimmt eine Runde drehen, wenn wir behaupten, wir wollen den Unfall mit der Wraith-Technologie mit dem Jumper reproduzieren. Nicht dass es uns etwas bringen würde, das Einsaugen nachzustellen.“

~Rodney, unter uns Zweien, gib einfach zu, dass du auf Sheppard scharf bist.~

Abrupt blieb Rodney mitten im Gang stehen. „Ich bin nicht...!“ Den Rest murrte er leise. „.... scharf auf Sheppard!“

~Schon vergessen? Heute morgen. Dusche. Einen von der Palme wedeln. Ich war dabei. Du hast ganz schön fantasiert.~ Laura nickte gedanklich. ~Jup, ich habs mitbekommen.~

„Ich... “ Kleinlaut verzog Rodney den Mund. Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, weil er keine Szene riskieren wollte. In einem Jumper wären sie zumindest unter sich – und Rodney konnte sie anbrüllen. „Er ist Kirk.“

~Ha, du gibst es also zu!~

Rodney rollte mit den Augen.

~In Ordnung. Nein, das ist gut.~ Das war einfacher, als Laura es sich vorgestellt hatte. ~Vielleicht ist er bi und sein Militärhintergrund hält ihn davon ab, etwas zu unternehmen. Jetzt, wo ich darüber nachdenke: Der Mann benutzt sehr viele Haarpflegeprodukte für einen Hetero.~

Rodney grummelte, schien darüber nachzudenken. „Entspricht das Haar überhaupt den Reglementierungen?“

~Schau ihn dir an. Die Frauen graben ihn an und er ist jedes Mal vollkommen überrascht. Er sieht es nie kommen.~

Plötzlich blieb Rodney abermals abrupt stehen und hob Arm samt Zeigefinger. „Du küsst ihn nicht! Schon gar nicht vor allen Leuten! Ich bin kein Jumper, den man einfach aus Vergnügen fliegen kann. Vergiss es, ich gehe nicht zum Hangar.“ Er verschränkte die Arme.

~Ich will dir nur helfen. Was wäre schlimm daran, wenn ich ihn zufällig – mit deinem Mund – küssen würde? Ein Kuss sagt mehr als tausend Worte.~

Rodney wirbelte mit den Händen durch die Luft. „Was daran... was daran schlimm sein soll? Er könnte mir zum Beispiel eins in die Fresse hauen.“

~Das glaube ich kaum.~

„Okay, vielleicht, vielleicht redet er nur nie wieder mit mir.“

~Sheppard mag dich, obwohl du ein Riesenarschloch bist...~

„Hey!“

~Er wird dir schon nicht gleich die Freundschaft kündigen.~

Rodney ließ die Arme sinken. Er hatte nicht viele Freunde und er wollte bestimmt nicht einen davon verlieren und besonders nicht John.

~Ich schwöre, ich küsse ihn nicht“, machte Laura schließlich das Zugeständnis.

„Schwöre... schwöre auf Batman!“

Laura seufzte. ~Ich schwöre auf Batman, dass ich John Sheppard nicht küssen werde.~ Das musst du machen, dachte sie.

„Was wollen wir überhaupt im Jumperhangar?“

~Du kennst Sheppard. Selbst im Todeskampf behauptet er, dass es ihm gut geht. Eine kleine Funktionsstörung, du machst etwas mit den Kabeln im Jumper und Sheppard kann nicht davonrennen.~

„Ich weiß nicht....“

~Oh, komm schon, Rodney. Er mag dich. Vielleicht mehr als du denkst. Man lebt nur einmal.~

„Hast du deine Weisheiten aus der Cosmo? Ist er mein Traumprinz oder nicht?“ Rodney verstellte seine Stimme, aber er klang eher wie eine schlechte Version von Kermit.

~Du kannst immer noch deinen Namen ändern und nach Oklahoma ziehen. Gack, gack, gack...~

Rodney stieß einen schweren Seufzer aus. Er konnte nicht glauben, wie schnell ihn Cadman durchschaut hatte. Er hatte Sheppard abgehakt, nachdem er ihn mit der x-ten Alienprinzessin hatte flirten sehen, aber er konnte nicht umhin, zuzugeben, dass Laura ihm Hoffnungen machte.

Wann hatte es gefunkt? Wann war aus Freundschaft mehr geworden? Eigentlich hatte es bereits am ersten Tag Klick gemacht. Sie verstanden einander fast blind – und das war ihm bisher noch mit niemandem passiert.

Der Jumperhangar lag still in gedämpft elektrischem Licht. Ein Techniker huschte mit einem Pad an ihm vorbei, nahm aber nur am Rande Notiz von ihm. Jumper 1 war im Einsatz unterwegs, also öffnete er Jumper 2. Rodney setzte sich ins Cockpit und reckte den Hals. Durch die Front konnte man den zurzeit geschlossenen Ausgang durch den Turm nach oben sehen. Er wischte mit seinen schwitzigen Händen über die Hose. Er war plötzlich nervös.

„Und...?“ Rodney räusperte sich. „Was schlägst die Cosmo nun vor?“

~Wir rufen ihn unter irgendeinem Vorwand zu uns.~

„Und dann?“

~Na ja, du willst ihn ja nicht küssen.~

„Kein Küssen!“

~Flirten. Geb dir ein bisschen mehr Mühe als bei Katie. Warum hast du sie überhaupt gedatet?~

Rodney seufzte. Er hatte immer noch die Vorstellung, irgendwann eine Frau zu treffen, zu heiraten und die 1,25 Kinder zu bekommen. Aber in erster Linie sollte ihm Katie über Sheppard hinweghelfen und vielleicht verliebte er sich irgendwann in sie. „Sie sieht gut aus und hat nichts mit dem Team zu tun. Wir könnten heiraten, Kinder haben und...“

~Und an deinem ersten Hochzeitstag bist du fett und unglücklich... Das ist natürlich ein guter Grund, Katie zu treffen.~

„Ja, genauso habe ich es mir vorgestellt“, erwiderte Rodney sarkastisch. Er räusperte sich ein paar Mal, damit ihn seine Stimme nicht verriet, bevor er John in den Jumperhangar bestellte.

~Und? Hattest du schon einmal was mit einem... Mann?~, bohrte Laura neugierig. 

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache.“ Rodney machte ein paar nervöse Schritte durch das Jumperinnere machte.

~Ich kanns mir vorstellen: Licht aus, unter die Decke, fummeln und die kanadische Hymne summen.~ Laura lachte.

„Halt die Klappe!“, fauchte Rodney.

„McKay, brauchst du mal wieder jemanden zum Licht einschalten?“ John Sheppard fuchtelte mit den Fingern in der Luft.

„Immer hereinspaziert, Colonel.“

John tat wie gesagt und trat ein. Rodney schloss hinter ihm die Luke des Jumpers. John drehte sich kurz um und sah Rodney fragend an. „Soll niemand hören, wie du Cadman anbrüllst?“, fragte er verschwörerisch und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Er lächelte selbstzufrieden.

„Sie... ähm... schläft.“

„Oh. Das ist vermutlich nicht gut.“

Rodney klärte ihn über den neusten Stand auf. Sheppard nickte. Die Stimmung war ungewollt eine Etage tiefer gesackt. Cadman würde sterben und niemand konnte etwas dagegen unternehmen.

„Sie hat mich dazu gebracht, ihren Slip zu tragen!“, sprudelte es plötzlich aus McKay heraus.

~Na, wenn das keine Eröffnung ist!~

Sheppard hob eine Augenbraue.

„Oh spar dir deine Spock-Augenbraue.“

„Sollen wir zu Heightmeyer gehen?“

Rodney rollte mit den Augen bei der Erwähnung der Psychologin.

„Wie hat es sich angefühlt?“, fragte John mit einem neckischen Grinsen.

„Schlimmer als nach dem Kuss mit Carson kann es nicht mehr werden.“ Rodney beobachtete Johns Reaktion genau, aber der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Der Slip zwickte, viel zu klein. Nicht meine Farbe, aber der Stoff war... angenehm.“

John ließ ein kleines Lächeln aufblitzen, bevor er ein neutrales Gesicht aufsetzte. „Du weißt... Du weißt, du kannst mit mir reden, aber Heightmeyer ist wirklich besser geeignet...“ Er fuhr mit der Hand durch die Luft. „... wegen Cadman.“ Er legte diese Hand tröstend auf Rodneys Schulter.

„Cyrano schweigt“, knurrte Rodney. Sheppards Hand hatte sein Herz einen Satz machen lassen. Rodney war sich sicher, wenn die nächste attraktive Außerirdische auf der Bildfläche erschien, die ein Stück vom Sheppard Pie wollte, er abgeschrieben war. Er sah in seine nussbraunen, mit grünen Sprenkeln versetzten Augen und murmelte: „Ich bin wirklich schlecht darin.“

~Jetzt willst du meine Hilfe~, schaltete sich Cadman ein.

„Einfach reden. Darin bist du ziemlich gut.“ John verzog belustigt den Mund. „Du könntest es bestimmt ins Guinness Buch der Rekorde schaffen.“

„Ja, das ist schon immer mein Lebensziel.“

~Sag etwas über seine Augen.~

„Hilfreich“, murmelte Rodney in seinen unsichtbaren Bart.

John zog wieder eine Augenbraue hoch.

~Berühre ihn am Arm. Sag ihm, wie wichtig er dir ist.~

Rodney schluckte. Er berührte ihn am Arm, wie John es getan hatte, ließ ihn jedoch dort verweilen.

~Ich hätte ihn ja geküsst, aber ich darf nicht...~

„Mhhhhmmhmmm“, widersprach er Laura.

„Was?“

„Nicht du. Ich meine, John… du bist... wichtig. Du weißt, dass du... dass du wichtig für mich bist. Freunde. Gute Freunde. Leben retten und den ganzen Kram. Laura hat etwas über deine Haare gesagt und ich werde es vermutlich nie erfahren, weil Colonel Sheppard sehr verschlossen ist, was sein Privatleben betrifft, warum ich jetzt tun werde, was sie gesagt hat. Was sie gesagt.” Rodney legte die andere Hand zaghaft an Johns Kiefer. Er beugte sich vor. Seine Lippen berührten vorsichtig Johns, bevor ihn nach einem Moment des Zögerns leidenschaftlich küsste. Seine Lippen schlossen sich über Johns Mund, während seine Hand in den Nacken glitt und ihn liebkoste. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Die Stoppeln kratzten ein wenig, störten Rodney jedoch nicht. Johns Lippen waren weich und warm.

Nach dem Kuss, einem Schnaufen, blickte Rodney John betreten an, der ihn seinerseits verwirrt anstarrte. 

~Gut gemacht, McKay.~ Laura klopfte ihm sprichwörtlich auf die Schulter. ~Du kannst es also.~

Rodney öffnete den Mund, um ihr zu antworten, doch dann gingen seine Zähne mit einem Klacken zusammen.

„Rodney?“ Sheppards Stimme hörte sich perplex an. Seine Augen waren halb geöffnet, verschlafen, grünlich, auf eine Art verletzbar, wie Rodney ihn nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck verschwand genauso schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war. „Haha, Cadman, sehr witzig. Ihr hattet euren Spaß.“ John zeigte nickend mit dem Zeigefinger auf Rodney. „Das ist euch geglückt. Ihr habt mich in die Falle gelockt.“

Er wandte sich ab, um den Jumper zu öffnen, aber die Luke regte sich nicht. „Okay, Mädels. Das war gut. Ihr habt mich überrumpelt. Und jetzt ‚Sesam öffne dich’.“

~Er denkt, wir haben ihn verarscht!~

„Scheiße! John. Das war kein Scherz!“ Rodneys Stimme ging hoch zu einem nervösen Quieken.

„Hat Cadman gemerkt, dass sie sich mit Carson vertan hat?“, fragte John spöttelnd und versuchte, einen möglichst entspannten Eindruck zu machen.

Rodney stemmte seine Hände in die Hüfte und beugte diese. „Hey, wenn ich – oder Rodney – jemanden küsst, dann ist das bestimmt kein Versehen!“

„Okay, und wer von euch beiden...?“ John machte eine fortfahrende Bewegung.

„Ich... ich...“, stammelte Rodney.

„John, unter seiner nervtötenden, faulen, arroganten, plappernden-“, begann Laura.

„Vielen Dank fürs Anpreisen“, beschwerte sich Rodney.

„Um auf den Punkt zu kommen: Unter seiner Oberfläche ist McKay ein feiner Kerl.“ Rodneys Augenbrauen gingen nach oben, als könne er nicht glauben, welche Worte aus seinem Mund kamen. „Und wenn du ihm einen Korb gibst, bist du selbst schuld.“

„Korb?“ John schien den Kuss, und was er bedeutete, noch nicht hundertprozentig verarbeitet zu haben.

„Du kannst mich jetzt schlagen, aber ich muss dir zuerst sagen, dass alles Cadmans Idee war. Sie hat gesagt, ich soll dich küssen. Sie hats irgendwie mit dem Küssen. Bitte...“ Rodney presste die Augen zusammen. „... dorthin, wo es nicht so wehtut und möglichst mit wenig Kraft. Am besten gar keiner Kraft.“

~Rodney, nicht, was machst du denn?~

„Was wird das?“, fragte John noch verwirrter, aber wieder selbstbewusster.

„Die Fresse polieren. So sagt man doch.“ Rodney starrte ihn an.

„Was? Warum?“

„Ich habe meinen besten – nicht zu vergessen – heterosexuellen Freund geküsst.“

„Rodney, nein.“ Sheppard schüttelte den Kopf. „Hör zu, Kumpel, ich würde dich nie schlagen – auch wenn ich das oft gerne tun würde.“

„Kumpel, ich verstehe.“ Rodney nickte.

~Scheiße.~


	3. Dr. Jeckyll und Ms. Hyde

Laura korrigierte Rodneys Frisur in der Glasscheibe, vor der er stehen geblieben war. Es irritierte sie jedes Mal, sein Spiegelbild anstelle ihres zu sehen. 

„Hey, nimm die Finger aus meinen Haaren!“

Rodney sah gar nicht mal übel aus. Um die Mitte herum war er vielleicht ein wenig rund. Aber seit er in Sheppards Team war (und um sein Leben rennen musste), hatte sich seine Fitness deutlich verbessert, auch wenn er nicht mit den durchtrainierten Marines wie etwa Cadman mithalten konnte. Das Abschreckende an Rodney war eher seine Persönlichkeit als sein Aussehen.

Aber an Rodneys Persönlichkeit konnte es im Fall von Sheppard nicht liegen. Nein, der mochte den Astrophysiker, ob er nun nervte oder nicht. Laura war sogar überzeugter denn je, dass Sheppard ihn mehr mochte, als es auf den ersten Blick erkennbar war. Bei dem Mann spielte sich das meiste non-verbal ab. John hatte sich anfangs während des Kusses versteift, ehe er lockerer wurde und sogar ein Stück weit den Mund geöffnet hatte. Wer wusste schon, ob es aus Überraschung, Protest oder geheime Leidenschaft für seinen sogenannten Kumpel war.

John war zu verwirrt gewesen, als kurz davor, Rodney eine zu pfeffern. Nein, er machte den Eindruck, als hätte man ihn mit der Hand in der Keksdose erwischt. Schuldbewusste Schockstarre.

Rodney trat auf einen der zahlreichen Balkone von Atlantis an die frische Luft. Er stellte sich an die Reling. Die kalte, salzige Meerluft war wie ein Schlag nach der gefilterten Luft im Inneren. 

~Rede mit mir, Rodney.~

Kalter Wind zischte um den Turm und verursachte eine Gänsehaut, aber Rodney schien das nicht davon abzuhalten, brütend auf das dunkle Wasser zu starren.

~Weißt du, was mir in solchen Situationen hilft?~

„Was?“, fragte Rodney patzig und einsilbig. Ein niedergeschmetterter, stiller Rodney war kaum auszuhalten, stellte Laura fest.

~Schokoladeneis.~

„Ach wirklich? Wir haben hier auch besonders viel Schokoladeneis! Fragen wir doch nach, ob neben Waffen extra Eis für menstruierende Frauen auf der Daedalus von der Erde hergeschickt wurde!“

~Das wär's.~

„Muss ich mir dein Geweine den ganzen Tag anhören?“, beschwerte sich Rodney, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, was er sagt hatte. Das war quasi Lauras letzter Tag. Zerknirscht fügte er rasch eine Entschuldigung hinzu.

~Hör mir einfach zu~, erklärte Cadman, die Bemerkung übergehend. ~Wir haben ihn überfallen. Du hättest keinen Schritt auf ihn zugemacht, wenn es dir nicht ernst wäre. Es geht dir nicht nur um Sex, sondern mehr. John weiß, was alles auf dem Spiel steht. Er hat kalte Füße bekommen.~

„Colonel Gefahr bekommt keine kalten Füße“, erwiderte Rodney grummelig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

~Ja, im Auge der Gefahr ist der Mann furchtlos, aber emotional ist er äußerst unsicher. Sein verbaler Filter im Gehirn ist nicht kaputt wie der eines gewissen Mannes.~

Rodney murrte nur als Antwort.

~Gib ihm einfach etwas Zeit.~ 

Rodney seufzte.

~Geh mit ihm essen. Oder spielt eine Runde Golf.~

„Erspare mir deine Tipps. Er hat mir eine Abfuhr verpasst. Das war unzweifelhaft.“

~~~

Mit einem Kaffee bewaffnet suchte Rodney das Labor auf, wo sie an der Wraith-Transportertechnologie arbeiteten. Ein mit zerzausten Haaren und verkatert aussehender Zelenka hatte es nicht lange in seinem Bett ausgehalten und beschäftigte sich intensiv mit der Maschinerie. 

Cadman hielt sich mit witzigen Kommentaren zurück. Rodneys Liebesleben und damit einhergehende Ratschläge waren (vorerst) komplett gestrichen.

Anfangs bemühte sich Laura noch, Rodney bei seiner Arbeit zu unterstützen, aber ihre ständigen Zwischenfragen wurden von wütenden Antworten durch den Wissenschaftler quittiert, woraufhin sie sich in Schweigen ergab. Das einzige, was sie wachhielt, war der hohe Kaffeekonsum.

Cadmans Gedanken drifteten zu Carson Beckett ab. Sein schottischer Akzent hatte eine besondere Anziehungskraft auf sie ausgeübt. Bei einem Besuch der Krankenstation hatte er eine Wunde von ihr mit seinen weichen Händen mitfühlend betastet. In ihrer Vorstellung fand ein Date zwischen ihr und Carson bei einem romantischen Abendessen statt. Sie versank in einer Fantasie von einem langen, innigen Kuss mit Carson, als Rodney plötzlich aufschrie.

„Das ist die Hölle! Untolerierbar“, beschwerte er sich.

Diverse Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet, aber keiner sagte etwas. Sie waren solche Ausbrüche von ihm gewohnt.

~Was ist denn los?~

„Du! Du... du denkst an Carson... und… und Küssen“, murmelte er unterdrückt.

~Seit wann weißt du, was ich denke?~

„Ich... keine Ahnung. Du hast heute morgen... und nun... Oh Gott, wir werden zu einer schizophrenen Jeckyll und Hyde-Persönlichkeit.“ Entsetzt schlug Rodney eine Hand vor den Mund.

~Nein, ich kann mich von dir immer noch sehr gut unterscheiden~, widersprach Laura, obwohl sie langsam ein komisches Gefühl beschlich.

„Am Ende fange ich noch mit schrecklichen Dingen wie... wie Lippenstick, Desperate Housewives und... oder schlimmer noch mit einer Diät an!“

~Das würde dir bestimmt nicht schaden.~

„Ich brauche die Kalorien für mein Genie. Ohne mich wärt ihr alle schon längst verloren. Atlantis wäre auf dem Meeresboden versunken und wir wären alle seit Beginn der Expedition einundzwanzig mal gestorben.“

~Pause! Ich brauche eine Pause, sonst muss ich weiter fantasieren, außerdem grummelt unser Magen. Womöglich ist es auch Sodbrennen vom Kaffee.~

„Fein, trinken wir einen von Teylas Tee.“ Rodney hob ergebend die Hände. „Ich muss etwas essen. Mein Blutzuckerspiel ist niedrig. Wahrscheinlich weil mein Gehirn mit zwei Ichs okkupiert wird.“ 

~Ich bin mir sicher, mein Ego nimmt nicht so wie Gehirnressourcen in Anspruch wie deins~, spielte Laura den Ball zurück.

Erst als sie in die Messe kamen, wurde Rodney bewusst, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, ohne dass sie etwas erreicht hatten. Es war zum Haare raufen.

Rodney blieb wie angewurzelt im Eingangsbereich stehen, als er John mit ein paar Militärs an einem Tisch sitzen sah. Laura spürte sofort, wie er sich innerlich verkrampfte. Sie fühlte immer mehr, was er fühlte und umgekehrt. Rodneys Körper hatte offensichtlich einen Weg gefunden, wie sie beide überleben würden: Sie wurden mehr und mehr zu einer Seele. Eine beängstigende Vorstellung.

~Du musst mit ihm reden.~

„Als ob er noch mit mir reden will. Sheppard wird nie wieder mit mir reden. Er ist förmlich geflüchtet, nachdem ich die Jumperluke freigegeben habe. Er wird mir nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können. Ich habe eine perfekt funktionierende Freundschaft für nichts über Bord geworfen.“

~Nicht nichts!~

„Warum habe ich bloß auf dich gehört?“ Johns und sein Blick trafen sich. Keiner der beiden sah besonders glücklich aus. Rodney seufzte, als John sich schnell wieder abwandte.

~Keine Ahnung, sonst hast du bisher auch nicht auf mich gehört~, empörte sich Cadman. ~Jesus, McKay, John mag dich. Rede in einer ruhigen Minute mit ihm. Ich meine, es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du ihm deine immerwährende Liebe versprochen. Es war ein Kuss. Selbst wenn – und ich sage nicht, dass es so ist – er nicht auf dich steht, verkraftet das eure Freundschaft. Er ist kein intoleranter Sack.~

„Wie beruhigend.“ Unentschlossen klopften die Finger seiner rechten Hand gegen seine Hose. „Ich muss gehen.“

~Und unser Blutzucker? Willst du uns umbringen?~

Rodney schnaubte. „Ich tue mein Bestes, uns nicht umzubringen!“ Er marschierte zur Essensausgabe, schnappte sich so viele belegte Brote, wie seine Hände auf einmal tragen konnten und verließ die Messe fluchtartig.

~Jedenfalls... Der Mann ist nicht im Stande über seine Gefühle zu reden.~

Rodney protestierte mit vollem Mund. Oder wollte es zumindest.

~Also musst du das Reden übernehmen – dein geringstes Problem~, spöttelte Cadman. Trotz des Spotts klang sie versöhnlich.

„Hmpf!“ Rodney kaute rasch im Gehen und schluckte den Bissen herunter. „Das ist ein blödes Klischee! Ich als Mann kann sehr wohl über meine Gefühle reden.“

~Richtig, wenn es um Star Wars geht.~

„Hey.“

~Wir haben an Katie gesehen, wie gut du mit Frauen – oder Männern flirten geschweige denn reden kannst.~

„Ich renne wenigstens nicht durch die Gegend und küsse irgendwelche Männer!“, wütete Rodney und erntete dafür einen irritierten Blick einer Botanikerin, dessen Name er bereits nach dem ersten Treffen wieder vergessen hatte. Er schaute sie giftig an und nahm die Beine in die Hand. „Ich wünschte, es gäbe einen Weg, meine Würde zu retten, aber ich schätze, dafür ist es längst zu spät.“

~Genau genommen...~ Laura hielt sich zurück, auch wenn es sie unter Rodneys Fingern juckte, etwas zu seiner Würde beizutragen.

„Ich weiß, was du denkst“, knurrte Rodney krümelnd.

~Du willst es nicht hören, aber ich muss Carrie Brashaw zitieren.~

Rodney fuhr sich entnervt durch die Haare. „Nicht Sex and the City.“

~Leute gehen aus demselben Grund ins Casino, aus dem sie sich auf Blind-Dates einlassen: um den Jackpot zu gewinnen. Aber meistens landen sie pleite oder allein an der Bar.~

„Ich gehe weder ins Casino noch habe ich Blind-Dates.“

~Ein Moment, ich komme sofort auf den Punkt, im Gegensatz zu.... Du und Sheppard, ihr seid beide Einzelgänger, die nirgends richtig hingehören, und dann reist ihr beide in eine andere Galaxie und findet euch. Jackpot!~

„Oh. Bitte. Nicht. Du bist keine Kupplerin, Romanautorin oder Fangirl! Das ist das echte Leben. In der Pegasus Galaxie. Das ist kein 'Und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende blah blah'.“

~Blah, blah?~

Rodney rollte mit den Augen. „Als würde ich so etwas lesen...“

„Zelenka an McKay“, war plötzlich über seinen Funk im Ohr zu hören. „Ich glaube, ich hab's.“


	4. Victor/Victoria

Rodney kam auf der Krankenstation wieder zu sich. Seine Sicht war schwammig und er war wie betäubt, aber er lebte. Die aus dem Wraith-Jäger entnommenen Maschine hatte Rodney eingesaugt und zwei bewusstlose Menschen wieder ausgespuckt. Zelenka hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, dachte er anerkennend, auch wenn er es nie laut aussprechen würde. „Cadman?“, fragte Rodney und räusperte, weil sich seine Stimme merkwürdig anhörte. Sein Hals war trocken. Er schluckte und versuchte es erneut. „Laura?“

Jetzt sah Rodney Elizabeth gegenüber aus ihrer Warteposition erwachen. John war nicht da, was Rodney ein wenig enttäuschte.

„Alles in Ordnung. Ihr habt es beide überstanden“, erklärte Carson. 

„Physisch ist alles wieder beim Alten?“, erkundigte sich Elizabeth, was Dr. Beckett ihr bestätigte.

Carson stand an Rodneys Bettseite und drückte seine Hand. Er lächelte ihn an. Irgendetwas war daran falsch, dachte Rodney und rieb sich das Gesicht, als er plötzlich seine Hände sah. Nicht seine Hände. Lauras Hände. „Heilige Scheiße.“

„Laura?“, fragte Carson.

„Ich habe Brüste!“, rief Rodney und packte beide mit seinen Händen, nicht ohne festzustellen, dass sie sich gut anfühlen. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass er Brüsten nahe gekommen war. Mal abgesehen von dem Kuss mit Katie, der Lauras Werk war.

„Pfoten weg!“, kam es laut vom Nachbarbett. Ohne dass Rodney es mitbekommen hatte, war Laura in Rodneys Körper zu sich gekommen.

„Ist das meine Stimme? Ich höre mich sonst nicht so... unmännlich an.“

Elizabeth unterbrach Rodneys Wortschwall. „Bedeutet das...?“Weiter kam sie nicht.

„Ja, ja, ich bin jetzt Miss Hochexplosiv“, grummelte Rodney mit Lauras Stimme und schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Merkwürdig. Sehr, sehr merkwürdig.

„Jesus, Rodney, du hast dein Karma überstrapaziert, anders kann ich das nicht mehr erklären.“ Sie sah Rodney strafend an.

„Ich bringe Radek um!“

„Damit solltest du warten, bis er den ähm... Kurzschluss behoben hat“, merkte Carson vorsichtig an.

„Kurzschluss?“, wiederholte Rodney ungläubig. 

„Das Wraith-Gerät hat Feuer gefangen, nachdem Dr. Zelenka es angesteuert hat, um euch wieder herauszuholen.“ Auf Elizabeths Gesicht konnte man ihre Besorgnis ablesen. „Bis die Situation geklärt ist, gibt es keine Missionen für euch.“ 

„Jetzt bringe ich ihn erst recht um!“

Laura machte in Rodneys Körper große Augen. „Ich stecke in diesem Körper fest!“

„Du musst den Vorteil sehen, jeder wird Angst vor dir haben.“ Carson lächelte. Er war viel zu fröhlich; vermutlich aufgrund der Aussicht auf (regelmäßigen) Sex mit Cadman. 

Rodney fand es barsch, jemanden, der in Sachen Beziehung und Sex meistens zu kurz kam, sein Glück ins Gesicht zu reiben. Verstimmt dachte er kurz an Sheppard, der sich nach dem Hangar vorsorglich verdrückt hatte. „Oh, immer auf McKay. Als Genie schafft man sich zweifellos Neider und Feinde.“ Er schaute Dr. Beckett düster an und verschränkte die Arme über seinen Brüsten. Es hatte etwas für sich, Brüste zu haben. Er spürte den BH, in dem sie sicher verpackt waren unter dem Krankenhaushemd. Zum Glück – die Häkchen und Ösen konnten einen schon zur Verzweiflung treiben.

„Hör auf zu denken, was du denkst.“ Laura zeigte mit einem Zeigefinger auf ihn. Sie hatte die Augenbrauen düster nach unten gezogen. „Ich war in deinem Kopf.“

„Fass nichts an, was dir nicht gehört“, feuerte Rodney zurück.

„Bitte, dann wird deine Blase platzen“, erwiderte Laura schnippisch. „Übrigens habe ich schon alles angefasst.“ Sie blickte zu Carson. „Nur weil es absolut notwendig war.“

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte Rodney.

Elizabeth und Carson gingen gemeinsam in sein Büro, um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen.

„Immer zu stöhnen und Zelenka anzubrüllen macht nichts besser“, kam es von Laura.

Mit erhobenem Zeigefinger widersprach Rodney: „Oh doch, ich fühle mich besser! Außerdem arbeitet er mit Feuer unter seinem tschechischen Hintern schneller. Wie lange sollen wir deiner Meinung nach warten? Bis mein Körper bei einer deiner ach so gesunden Joggingrunden eine tödliche Herzattacke bekommt?“ Rodney verzog das Gesicht, als er realisierte, was das für ihn bedeutete. „Ich will nicht in diesem...“

„Hey!“

„....diesem wohlproportionierten Körper leben.“

„Danke.“ Das Kompliment befriedigte Laura in gewisser Weise. Sich durch Rodneys Augen zu betrachten, war wie bei einer außerkörperlichen Erfahrung. An das Gefühl, bei Rodneys Körper am Steuer zu sitzen, hatte sie sich jedoch schnell gewöhnt. Wie Fahrradfahren.

„Carson hat mich an gefasst...“, sagte Rodney. Er schüttelte ein wenig angewidert den Kopf. „Nein, nein, er hat dich berührt. An der Hand. Ich wollte nicht andeuten, dass es unsittlich war.“

Laura lachte. Es war ein überraschend herzliches, warmes Lachen, von dem Rodney nicht wusste, dass seine Stimmbändern es hervorbringen konnten. Rodney konnte sie und Carson bereits zusammen sehen. Als Pärchen auf einem Balkon turtelnd, sich in der Messe gegenseitig fütternd und auf den Fluren glücklich lachend. Ein Stich ging durch sein Rodneys Herz. Das würde er nicht haben. Laura hatte ihm unnötig Hoffnungen gemacht.

„Du kannst ihn treffen, aber keine Fummeleien, hörst du?“, grummelte er.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er nach dem Kuss noch mehr Lust auf McKay hat. Ich würde mir auch zu viele Sorgen, dass er Ende mehr auf dich als auf mich steht.“

„Irgh.“

„Was ist mit dir und Sheppard?“

„Jetzt da ich den Körper einer Frau habe, könnte ich lesbischen Sex haben“, lenkte Rodney ab. „Eine meiner Fantasien. Nicht mit mir als Frau, aber mit zwei Frauen.“

„Als ob ich dir Sex erlauben würde!“

„Nein, wir haben Rodney mit dem Kuss von Dr. Beckett noch nicht genug traumatisiert – ich will einen Ausgleich!“

Nun war es an Laura den Mund zu verziehen. „Bitte, küss doch Sheppard mit meinem Mund. Dann weißt du, ob er sich lieber mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht umgibt.“

„Kirk! Mehr muss ich nicht sagen: Kirk!“

„Komm schon, Rodney.“ Laura lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. 

„Was soll das?“, fauchte Rodney. „Sind wir bei Herzblatt und du bist der Moderator?“

„Nur besser“, antwortete Laura.

Rodney ging dazu über, in Stille zu schmollen, oder Fast-Stille, denn er konnte sich fünf Minuten still sein, ohne zu stöhnen, kichern oder vor sich hinzumurmeln. In diesem Fall verfluchte er Cadman, die sich zu seinem Amor erkoren hatte. Und das ausgerechnet in dieser verrückten Situation, die noch verrückter geworden war.

~~~

Rodney bediente sich aus Lauras Kleiderschrank. Auf der Krankenstation war nur die Uniform gewesen, mit der sie bereits von dem Wraith-Jäger eingesaugt worden war. Die Auswahl dauerte länger, als er gedacht hatte. Er bewunderte seine neue, schlanke Silhouette im Spiegel. Die Unterwäsche behielt Rodney an. Auch wenn Cadman ihm praktisch alle Türen offen gelassen, indem sie ihn allein in ihr Quartier ließ, war er doch nicht so schamlos, Lauras Körper im Evakostüm anzustarren.

Vielleicht kam Rodney noch früh genug dazu, wenn dieser Zustand länger anhielt.

Von Blicken und Lächeln begleitet, die ihn maßlos irritierten, marschierte Rodney in Jeans und leichtem Longsleeve zum Hangar. Verdammt, nun war er erst recht neidisch auf Cadman (und Beckett).

Radek strahlte Laura zufrieden an, bevor er erfuhr, dass Rodney sich in Lauras Körper befand. Mit gesenkten Schultern deutete er auf den Haufen Wraith-Technik. Der Feuerschaden war deutlich zu erkennen. Rodney hatte keine netten Worte für ihn übrig. Laut ihm war Dr. Zelenka unfähig, eins und eins, sprich Körper und Seele, richtig zusammenzuzählen. 

Sobald Zelenka Laura zetern hörte, wusste er, dass er tatsächlich Rodney McKay vor sich hatte.

Wie aus der Pistole geschossen stellte Rodney die wichtigsten Fragen, nachdem er seinen unschönen Wortschwall losgelassen hatte. War der Schaden reparable? Und wenn ja, wie schnell? Vielleicht eine Stunde. Vielleicht ein Monat. Radeks Antworten waren unbefriedigend, aber Rodney bewahrte seinen Optimismus. Er war schließlich der cleverste Mann in zwei Galaxien.

Zusammen machten sie sich daran, den Schaden zu reparieren.

~~~

Laura hatte derweil beschlossen, Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen. Sie bestellte Sheppard in Rodneys Quartier und unterbrach den Kontakt, bevor der Colonel sich mit einer Ausrede herauswinden konnte. Danach durchsuchte sie Rodneys Klamotten nach etwas Brauchbarem. Die meisten T-Shirts sortierte sie aus, ehe sie in ein blaues T-Shirt schlüpfte, das seine blauen Augen betonte.

Pflichtschuldig stand John zehn Minuten später in Rodneys Quartier und machte einen Gesichtsausdruck, als wäre er zum Nachsitzen zum Direktor bestellt worden. „Du bist du. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Jetzt normalisieren sich die Flüche und das Schreien im Labor wieder“, gratulierte John scherzend.

Er hatte noch nicht davor gehört, dass sie und Rodney die Körper getauscht hatten. Perfekt. Das gehörte zu Cadmans Plan, John in Rodneys Abwesenheit zu bearbeiten. 

„Absolut. Keine Frau mehr im Kopf. Nur ein Mann“, sagte Laura und ließ bewusst die Doppeldeutigkeit stehen.

„Was kann ich für dich tun? Die Verbindung war vorhin weg.“

Laura ging auf John zu, der glaubte, Rodney vor sich zu haben, und stoppte eine halbe Armlänge vor ihm. „Ich will mit dir reden.“

John verlagerte sein Gewicht von einen Fuß auf den Fuß, als würde er sich nicht besonders wohlfühlen, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck blieb unlesbar. „Hier bin ich.“

„Über den Kuss...“

„Ja...“ John kratzte sich verlegen im Nacken.

Mehr kam von ihm nicht, also nahm sie die Zügel in die Hand. „Ich habe eine Grenze überschritten.“

„Rodney...“ John machte einen schlechten Versuch, sie zu unterbrechen. Wenn es je einen Mann gab, der unsichtbare Linien schuf, indem er nicht redete, dann John Sheppard. Was erwartete er? Dass Rodney tatsächlich aufhörte zu reden? Nein, dafür hätte er sich mehr zur Wehr setzen müssen. 

„Cadman steckte in meinem Körper, aber das hatte nichts oder nur wenig mit dem Kuss zu tun. Sie hat mich motiviert, eine Grenze zu überschreiten“, erklärte Laura, während sie sich fragte, ob sie sich auch nach Rodney anhörte. „Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht ruinieren, aber ich glaube, dass es das wert ist. Es ist nicht fair, zu erwarten, dass du den ersten Schritt machst. Ich habe ein oder zwei Dinge von Teyla gelernt. Besonders wenn man diese dämlichen Militärvorschriften bedenkt. Und selbst wenn sie im Begriff sind, sich zu ändern, alte Vorurteile halten sich lange. Katie Brown, das Date war... ich hatte schon bessere. Und dann natürlich meine obsessive Bewunderung für Samantha Carter, die ich bei jeder Gelegenheit zum Thema mache. Hey, da ist kein Wunder, wenn Mann sich nicht traut, weil er denkt, der beste Freund ist zu hundert Prozent hetero. “

Laura starrte John an und der starrte sie an.

„Dir ist es ernst“, sagte John nach einer Weile ungläubigen Schweigens, nachdem Laura alle Argumente aufgezählt hatte.

„Wie eine tödliche Herzattacke!“ Laura lachte. Plötzlich war sie nervös. Sie hatte nicht das Recht zu tun, was sie gerade tat. Es kam ihr falsch vor. „Können... können wir uns treffen? Einen Film sehen?“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ein Date?“

„Ein Treffen... wie fast immer.“ 

„Okay.“

„Okay. Okay! Das ist gut, sehr gut“, stammelte Laura, Rodney imitierend, wenn er begeistert war. „Schön, dann sehen uns heute Abend bei dir? Ich bringe einen Film mit.“

John nickte. Er ging langsam zur Tür und drehte sich im letzten Moment noch mal um. 

„Keine Verarschung?“

„Ich schwöre auf unsere ZPMs!“


	5. Die dunkle Seite der Macht

Rodney saß auf der Kante einer Untersuchungsliege. Seine Beine baumelten hin und her, während er redete. Carson ging weiter seiner Beschäftigung nach, bevor er von Rodney unterbrochen worden war, und versuchte, Lauras attraktive Beine zu ignorieren, zu denen sein Blick immer wieder glitt. Rodney hatte irgendetwas von Sport-Bhs, abgebrochenen Fingernägeln und langen Haaren, an denen er nachts ersticken könnte, gefaselt, nachdem Carson ihn gefragt hatte, wie er ihm helfen könne.

„Carson?“

„Hm?“ Carson sah von seinem Laptop auf.

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?“

„Ja. Nein.“ Der Doktor schüttelte den Kopf.

„Findest du mich attraktiv?“, fragte Rodney. Er sprang von der Liege. „Nicht... nicht diesen Körper.“ Er deutete an sich herab. „Mich, Rodney McKay.“

Carson runzelte die Stirn, ein wenig verzweifelt und unsicher, ob er darauf wirklich antworten sollte, aber McKay nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er weiter redete.

„Wenn es nach Radek geht, kann ich froh sein, dass wir überhaupt wieder in einem Stück aus diesem Wraith-Ding herausgekommen sind. Ich habe noch alle meine Körperteile, oder vielmehr ihre. Ich weiß, du würdest es am liebsten selbst überprüfen.“ Er hob die Hand als Stopp. „Nein, sag nichts. Das ist irgendwie irgh. Also nicht, dass du unattraktiv bist oder nicht küssen kannst, Carson, aber... du bist einfach nicht mein Typ.“

Carson starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ich werde dazu nichts sagen“, meinte er zögerlich. „Warum, bitte, warum bist du hier?“

„Oh! Ja! Aua. Splitter.“ Rodney hob die Hand und hob den vermeintlich schwerverletzten Finger hoch.

Carson leitete seinen Freund an einen Tisch und bog den Hals der Lupe, damit das eingebaute Licht den betroffenen Finger erfasste. Tatsächlich steckte ein kleiner Metallsplitter in den Haut. „Stillhalten“, bat der Arzt. „Danach bekommst du auch einen Lolli.“ Er nahm eine Pinzette und entfernte ihn.

Rodney seufzte zufrieden. Nichtsdestotrotz untersuchte er seinen Finger genau.

„Hey Rod-ney!“ Laura hatte sich angeschlichen und rief übermütig in sein Ohr, worauf Rodney merklich zusammenzuckte. „Hallo Carson!“ Sie winkte dem Arzt mit einer Hand zu. 

„Entschuldigt mich, ich habe... eine Sache zu erledigen.“ Carson zog sich mit einer lahmen Ausrede zurück. Der Körpertausch verwirrte ihn noch mehr, als der Kuss es getan hatte, aber keiner der beiden schien ihn richtig wahrzunehmen.

„Gute Nachricht“, wisperte sie leise Rodney zu, doch da war Carson bereits verschwunden, „Ich habe dir für heute Abend ein Date verschafft.“

„Was? Hey!“ Rodney fuhr zu ihr herum. „Mit wem? Du hast nicht...? Sheppard? Er hat Ja gesagt? Was hast du getan? Oh Gott, du hast nicht irgendwas... Unanständiges getan.“ Seine Pupillen wurden größer. „Mit meinem Körper! Wir hatten ausgemacht-“

„Beruhige dich. Ich habe nur mit ihm geredet. Er dachte, ich wäre du. Sheppard ist nicht abgeneigt.“ Laura grinste aufziehend, ein wenig durchtrieben, als würden sie ein großes Geheimnis teilen. Ja, sie hatte definitiv etwas Durchtriebenes an sich. Bombenexpertin, mehr gab es nicht zu sagen. Cadman biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich glaube, wir haben Carson vertrieben“, bemerkte sie.

Rodney verschränkte die Arme. So hatten sie nicht gewettet, aber da Cadman offensichtlich Erfolg gehabt hatte, ersparte er ihr die Strafpredigt – vorerst. „Und wie hast du dir vorgestellt, dass ich heute Abend bei ihm aufkreuze? ‚Du willst Brüste, Sheppard? Hier, bitte!‘“

Laura runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, ihr habt die Wraith-Lagereinheit repariert. Was machst du hier?“

„Entschuldige, dass ich mich verletzt habe!“, protestierte Rodney.

„Was? Wo?“ Entsetzt packte sie ihn bei den Schultern und scannte ihren Körper von oben bis unten.

Rodney zeigte ihr den Finger.

„Jesus, Rodney...“ Laura lachte erleichtert auf und strich ihm über den Arm. Er sollte nicht den Eindruck bekommen, dass sie über ihn lachte. „Sorry, aber im ersten Moment habe ich mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht.“

Rodney grummelte etwas und zog die Mundwinkel nach unten.

„Hat dir deine Mutter nicht erzählt, dass dein Gesicht irgendwann so stehen bleibt, wenn du ständig ein ‚saure Zitronen‘-Gesicht machst?“ 

„Wenigstens wäre es dann dein Gesicht und nicht meins“, maulte Rodney. „Ich sollte aus Rache einfach jemanden küssen.“ Er schnippte aufgeregt mit den Fingern. „Caldwell! Ich wette, er wäre richtig angepisst. Der Mann versteht keinen Spaß.“

„Okay, okay.“ Laura hob entwaffnend die Hände. „Schon kapiert, ich soll aufhören, mich in dein Liebesleben einzumischen.“ 

„Sheppard findet heraus, dass du dich für mich ausgegeben hast. Er ist der führende militärische Offizier von Atlantis! Er weiß es.“ Rodney fuhr sich durch die Haare und als sie nach einigen Zentimetern kein Ende nahmen, fuchtelte er mit Fingern und Haaren hin und her.

Laura stellte sich hinter ihn und formte mit mehreren Strichen durch das Haar einen losen Zopf. Mit Mull improvisierte sie ein Haarband und formte als Abschluss eine Schleife.

„Du hast nicht mit Carson geflirtet, oder?“, fragte Laura. „Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus.“

„Nein! Er ist auch nicht unser Problem!“

„Dann bring die Wraith-Maschine wieder in Ordnung!“

„Mit einem Naquadar-Generator könnte man–“

„Stopp! Ich weiß, es gibt dir einen perverser Kick, über Technologie ausufernd zu palavern, aber ich könnte genauso gut ins Koma fallen. Bringen wir dich zu Zelenka, der dir garantiert zuhört.“ Laura hakte sich bei Rodney unter und in ungewohnter Eintracht machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück in den Hangar.

Auf der Hauptstraße der Flure von Atlantis kam Rodney nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er mehrdeutige Blicke erntete, weil er plötzlich eine Vagina und einen Busen hatte. Laura meinte, er solle es genießen statt sich zu beschweren.

„Ich will nicht angeglotzt werden, weil ich heiß bin! Sondern weil sie mich fürchten. Das ist irgendwie...“ Rodney bewegte unwohl seine Schultern. „... beängstigend. Früher hat man sich vor mir angstvoll verdrückt oder ist zur Statue gefroren. Ich war berühmt berüchtigt. Jetzt bin ich eine Frau.“

„McKay! Es ist keine verdammte Bürde, eine Frau zu sein.“ 

„Du solltest es anders formulieren: Es ist keine Bürde, nicht Rodney McKay zu sein“, erwiderte Rodney beißend.

„Je schneller du arbeitest, desto schneller wirst du wieder gefürchtet.“

Radek drehte sich zu den beiden um, als sie laut schnatternd in den Hangar kamen. Statt das kuriose Duo zu kommentieren, fragte er nach Rodneys beziehungsweise Lauras Finger.

„Er musste nicht amputiert werden.“ Laura grinste ihn an. Es war verwirrend, ein derartig fröhliches Grinsen auf Rodneys Gesicht zu sehen. „Zum Glück.“

„Papperlapapp! Er kann sich immer noch infizieren und mich umbringen. Und dann seht ihr, wo ihr ohne mein Genie bleibt.“ Rodney strafte Laura mit einem Blick. „Wo war ich?“, fragte er und ließ sie stehen. Soweit Cadman mitbekam, waren sie optimistischer als noch vor ein paar Stunden. Während Radek und Rodney sich unterhielten oder vielmehr anschrieen, fiel sie tatsächlich in einen komaähnlichen Zustand. Sie wäre sitzend fast mit ihrem Kopf auf der Hand aufgestützt eingenickt, als Radek in die Hände klatschte und etwas begeistert auf Tschechisch rief.

Laura rutschte von ihrem Stuhl. „Jungs, wie sieht's aus?“

„Der Naquadar-Generator sind kompatibel. Die Kristallkontrollmodule im Jumper sorgen für ein stabiles System. Nun kommt es darauf an, was die Mäuse sagen“, klärte Radek sie mit einem Blick auf den Laptop auf.

„Wir wissen allerdings immer noch nicht, warum der Wraith-Jäger zwischen Körper und Geist unterscheidet“, warf Rodney scharf ein.

Nervös versammelten sie sich hinter Radek, der am Laptop die Maschine startbereit machte. Ein Laborassistent stellte den Käfig mit zwei Mäusen in das abgeklebte Feld. Gebannt sahen sie zu, wie Radek mit ein paar Tastenklicks die kleinen Tiere in dem Gerät verschwinden ließ. Auf dem Display waren zwei Lebenszeichen zu sehen. Laura hielt unbewusst den Atem an, bevor der Tscheche die Mäuse wieder rematerialisierte.

„Sie leben!“ Laura hob die Hand zum High Five. 

Radek schlug mit Vergnügen ein, hielt Rodney seine Hand hin und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Rodney warf Laura einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er Radek packte, herumwirbelte und ihn küsste. Der Kuss war eher unschuldig wie von Zehnjährigen mit geschlossenem Mund, aber immerhin.

„McKay“, schnappte Radek nach Luft und wütete los: „Du stellst dich sofort in den markierten Bereich, ich will nie wieder mit dir als Frau zu tun haben. Die verträgst ganz offensichtlich die Hormone nicht!“

„Vielleicht haben die Mäuse vertauschte Seelen“, meinte Rodney leise und ging wie beordert in den Bereich.

„Es sind Mäuse“, warf Laura ein. „Schon vergessen, du hast heute Abend ein Date.“

„Wollen wir?“, fragte Radek entnervt und blickte von einem zum anderen. 

Rodney nickte. Laura stellte sich zu ihm. 

Rodney sah an sich herab. „Ich werde euch vermissen“, sagte er zu seinen Brüsten.

„Ich werde vermissen, sein Ding einfach in den Wind strecken zu können und zu pinkeln. Na ja, besser mit dem Wind. Alles andere wäre...“

„Okay, seid ihr bereit?“, fragte Radek, das Geplänkel unterbrechend.

„Nein“, kam es von Laura.

„Mach schon“, ergänzte Rodney.

Kurz darauf beamte Radek sie in die Lagereinheit. Nachdem er sich ihrer Lebenszeichen versichert hatte, materialisierte er die beiden wieder. Sowohl Rodney als auch Laura sackten ohnmächtig in sich zusammen.

~~~

Rodney wachte in der Krankenstation auf. Er kam langsam aus einem trägen Dämmerzustand, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, was geschehen war. In einer hastigen Bewegung griff er sich mit beiden Händen an die Brust – flach. „Jaaaaa!“

„Rodney scheint wieder der alte zu sein“, stellte Radek fest. Er zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihn. „Wenn du mich noch einmal küsst – egal, ob du im Körper einer Frau steckst oder nicht – werde ich dich persönlich in der Wraith-Lagereinheit im Meer versenken.“

„Es hat dir doch gefallen“, rief Rodney ihm hinterher.

Im Nachbarbett lag Laura, die ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln zuwarf. An ihrer Seite war Carson und auch er wirkte zufrieden. Cadman konnte sich glücklich schätzen. Carson war ein liebenswürdiger Mensch und ein sehr guter, menschlicher Arzt, der sogar mit Rodney zurechtkam.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Carson, nachdem er zu ihm gekommen war.

„Wie ich selbst! Ich hoffe nur, Laura hat etwas von meiner Würde übriggelassen.“

Laura sah zu ihm hinüber. „Welche Würde?“

„Oh ja, klar. Immer draufhauen.“

„Frieden?“ Laura rutschte auf die Bettkante und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Und am besten mit so viel Distanz wie möglich.“ Rodney schüttelte ihre Hand. „Twiglight Zone ist vorbei.“

„Schön zu hören und zu sehen, dass es euch wieder gut geht“, sagte Elizabeth, von der Anwesenheit die beiden nichts mitbekommen hatten. Rodney wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal so viel Zeit mit einer Frau erbracht hatte. Es wurde Zeit, das zu ändern.

Elizabeth gab ihnen für den Rest des Tages frei, ab morgen galten sie offiziell wieder als diensttauglich.

Hinter Elizabeth entdeckte Rodney John, der im Eingangsbereich gegen die Wand lehnte. Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und starrte in seine Richtung.


	6. Verfügbar

Nachdem die Bühne frei war, sprich alle sich verzogen hatten, baute sich Sheppard am Ende ihrer beiden Betten auf. „Was hat Radek dir getan, dass du ihn küsst?“, fragte John Rodney und versuchte, humorvoll zu klingen, aber seine Körpersprache war anderer Meinung.

Laura rückte nervös in eine aufrechte Position. Sie wünschte sich in ihre Uniform statt dieses dünnen Krankenhausleibchens.

„Es... es war Notwehr!“, haspelte Rodney drauf los. 

„Notwehr?“ John hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen.

„Möglicherweise...“, Rodney verdeutlichte mit seinen Händen, „... möglicherweise aus Rache. Cadman hat mich provoziert. Sie küsst sich in meinem Körper durch die Gegend. Katie. Carson.“

John trat an Rodneys Bettende. „John.“

„Ja! Nein!“, stammelte Rodney und fügte leiser hinzu, „Ich... ich habe dich... geküsst. Nicht Cadman.“

„Ich glaube, ich muss dringend irgendwo eine Bombe entschärfen...“, wollte sich Laura aus der Bredouille ziehen, doch John verschränkte die Arme und fixierte sie mit einem tödlichen Blick. „Vielleicht doch nicht...“

„Ich finde es schön, dass ihr euch so gut versteht, Mädels“, sagte John, „Aber haltet mich da raus.“

„John“, bat Laura zerknirscht, „Ich wollte Rodney nur helfen und ein paar Steine aus dem Weg räumen. Es ist ihm ernst.“

John blickte von Laura zu Rodney. „Wir sollten nicht hier reden.“

„Ich würde mich auch sehr viel wohler in mehr als nur einem dünnen Hemd fühlen. Wer hat mich überhaupt ausgezogen? Wir waren doch höchstens eine Minute bewusstlos. Höchstens. Mir geht es blendend.“

„Ah, die armen Schwestern und Pfleger, die dich nackt sehen müssen“, kommentierte Laura, schälte sich aus dem Bett und verschwand mit ihrem sorgsam gefalteten Haufen Kleidung hinter einer Paravent ähnlichen Wand.

„Du hättest mir ansehnliche Unterwäsche anziehen können“, erwiderte Rodney schnippisch. 

„Deine Unterwäsche und ansehnlich?“

„Ich bin wirklich froh, einen – sieben – echte Doktortitel zu haben.“

„Lass das Carson nicht hören.“

John beobachtete den Schlagabtausch mit Belustigung. Mit einem nervösen Blick zu ihm verschwand Rodney ebenfalls, um sich umzuziehen. Die Nervosität übertrug sich sprunghaft auf ihn. Statt wütend auf Rodney (und Laura) zu sein, spürte er ein aufgeregtes Flattern in seiner Magengegend.

Laura war als erstes wieder in zivil gekleidet. „Bitte“, sagte sie, „rudere nicht zurück, weil ich mich eingemischt habe.“

John ließ sie ohne Antwort von dannen ziehen.

Rodney räusperte sich. „Wollen wir?“

John nickte. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Sie einigten sich in einem kurzen Wortwechsel, auf einen ruhig gelegenen Balkon zu gehen. Dort angekommen lehnte sich John auf die Brüstung, um seine Aufregung zu verbergen und atmete tief die salzige Meerluft ein.

„Du willst reden“, sagte Rodney, wobei es sich mehr wie eine Frage als eine Feststellung anhörte. Er gesellte sich zu ihm an die Brüstung.

„Nein“, schnaubte John. „Reden. Nein, nicht wirklich, nichtsdestotrotz müssen wir... reden.“

Für gewöhnlich war Rodney in der Nähe von attraktiven Frauen sprachlos und nun erging es ihm mit Sheppard ähnlich, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, dass sie Freunde waren und einander sehr gut kannten und verstanden. 

„Cadman hat mir erzählt, was sie dir gesagt hat. Wenn ich wegen Katie Brown nicht verfügbar erschien... ich bin zu haben. Immer noch.“ Er grummelte ein wenig deprimiert. „Meine Begeisterung für Sam Carter hat vielleicht den falschen Eindruck hinterlassen...“

John nickte zustimmend. „Blond, Brüste... Köpfchen.“

„Fein, ja, schuldig“, gab Rodney zu, „Intelligenz ist attraktiv für mich – und, Gott verdammt, unter deinen wirren, schwarzen Haaren versteckt sich mehr als nur ein hübsches Gesicht – aber das hat nicht unbedingt etwas mit dem Geschlecht zu tun. Ich laufe nur durch die Gegend und erzähle es jeden. Außer vielleicht wenn ich genug von diesem selbstgebrannten, athosianischen Schnaps hatte. Nicht jeder reagiert positiv auf solche Bekenntnisse. Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass du interessiert gewesen wärst. Mal abgesehen von diesen dämlichen Regeln beim Militär.“ Rodney rollte mit den Augen. „Du bist Kirk.“

„Verdammt, Rodney! Ich bin nicht Kirk“, erwiderte John wütend. Beide hatten sich einander zugewandt. „Ich ziehe alle mögliche Menschen an, das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich mit jedem Sex habe!“

Rodney grummelte etwas.

„Atlantis ist die Welt in einer Schneekugel – das weiß du nur zu gut. Ich kann nicht einfach etwas mit jemanden unter meinem Kommando anfangen oder einfach nur ein schnelles Nümmerchen schieben. Nicht dass ich das wollen würde. Schon gar nicht, wenn dadurch die Arbeitsbeziehung verkorkst wird.“

„Das heißt... das heißt, du willst nicht?“, fragte Rodney. „Weil – ich muss es noch mal betonen – ich bin frei. Du kannst mich haben.“

John starrte ihn an.

„Das kam irgendwie falsch rüber“, murmelte Rodney, „Hör zu, mir wäre es gleich, wenn wir unsere Beziehung für den Rest unseres Lebens geheim halten müssten, was wahrscheinlich nicht besonders lang wäre, im Angesicht der Katastrophen in der Pegasus-Galaxie, die über uns hängen wie ein Damokles Schwert.“

John schnaubte und grinste. „Du und geheim halten?“

„Nach den letzten zwei Tagen schwirren bestimmt die absurdesten Gerüchte über meine Person durch die Schneekugel“, lächelte Rodney.

„Zelenka arbeitet sicher schon an seiner Rache.“

„Ich würde mich nicht beschweren, wenn er einen gewissen Colonel dazu bringt, mich zu küssen.“

„Colonel Caldwell?“

„Bitte, ich habe Geschmack.“

„Zelenka ist erfindungsreicher als das“, meinte John nonchalant und schloss die Distanz schleichend zwischen ihnen. Er legte eine Hand auf Rodneys Schulter und ließ sie über das Schlüsselbein sinken. „Wenn einer von uns das verbockt, können wir dann noch zusammen arbeiten?“

„Wir verbocken es nicht. Und weißt du, warum nicht? Ich hatte noch nie einen Freund wie ich. Es ist so einfach mit dir. Unkompliziert. Und dass obwohl ich ein rüdes, arrogantes, selbstgefälliges...“

„Arschloch?“

„...Genie bin.“ Rodney stemmte gespielt empört die Hände in die Hüften.

John sah ihn an. Rodney hatte recht, doch statt es ihm zu sagen, schob er seine freie Hand über Rodneys Hüftknochen und lehnte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. Er schloss die Augen und spürte die warmen, weichen Lippen. Rodney erwiderte den Kuss und ließ seine Arme über Johns Rücken gleiten. Wie eine zusätzliche Starteinrichtung schien das ein Startzeichen für John, richtig loszulegen: ein heißer, von Null auf Hundert-Kuss, der einen schwindelig und schwer atmend zurückließ.

„Wow“, sagte Rodney nach Luft schnappend. „Das war so Kirk.“

John rollte mit den Augen. 

„Wenn ich weiter Gerüchte streue, wird niemand auf die Idee kommen, dass wir...“, überlegte Rodney.

„Oder du könntest weiter mit deiner neuen Busenfreundin abhängen.“

„Verschone mich!“

~Ende


End file.
